User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) Character spot I give User_talk:Mikalmt a character spot. All I wanted was you.. 13:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Danke! Yea, erm... he wanted to adopt my character Jason Graceson and I don't think you saw my message that said I wanted to give Amadora, Jason, and Tiffany Dyhard for adoption... M''' [[User:Mikalmt|'''i]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 10:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Coding Um, Bach, sorry to bother you, but my coding for Idola Lloyd is a bit messed up.Do you think you can fix it? If not, that's OK.Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 16:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ? I don't recall posting a link to your blog about the nymphs? Though I do apologize about the claim, I must have overlooked the weaponry section somehow. [[User:RubyRose17|'I want to soar on your heartbeats']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|''(So fly with me)]] 12:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey bachyy! So I was thinking, for my next char (Shes gonna be a hecate char) can she take over elena's old tarot readings? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 13:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Jobs I Can Do Hai Bach ~ I have catergorized the first 50 uncatergorized images, and shall continue doing 50-150 a day. I am also going to check and approve pet/normal claims and comment on BC claims. If there is anything else you want me to do, IM me. Thanks ~ Owlz What'sNewOwlz? 16:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I specified on chat, and I sorta assumed he knew what I meant when I said make a char. That making a char has a process. Hey, I might just be being really blind, but I can't find Alejandro231 on the Forum:Users/Characters. Just wanted to check that it said that that his char Rafael was up for adoption, it says Inactive on his talk page, but...I just can't see him on the forum. I'm probably just being blind, but just thought I should let you know incase it's not actually there! Thanks, Artemisgirl 13:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hannah Simone Bach, I'm gonna put Hannah Simone up for adoption You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 22:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) delete claim Hey Bachie, could you please delete my camp claim of Draco Blazé, i think the name is. I've lost inspiration totally and cant continue it nor do i want to. >.< Kitty(Dance with me!) 07:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) A little help for an old friend? Hey! I just wanted to stop bye and say hi to my besty. I could use some help with some coding if your up for it some time soon. If not it's cool. I hope all is well here :) TTYL. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sure Sweeeeet. It's http://campnileroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shu%27s_Cabin . It's a new wiki project i'm working on. I don't know how well it'll go but it was an idea. I decided to start from scratch and go from there. But unfortunately, I can't seem to get the 'Read More' out of the coding. If you could help, it'd be great! Thanks :) If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi Bach. I made a new rp wiki off of Norse Mythology and I was wondering if you could help me out with it. I'm sure that you're really busy and it's ok if you can't. Also I was wondering if it could be affiliates with CHBRP Wiki. Here's the link: http://campodinrp.wikia.com You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 23:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I no longer own Frayzerr and Callisto Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 15:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Owls said she had fixed it. Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 15:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) dunno probally adoption Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 17:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) My character okayies,sry i was in school and didn't get any time to finish it. i like ur Up picture BTW, but where's Russell? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) this: Up picture. and its from the Disney movie? then where's the little boy (Russell)? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 23:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Finished the claim Bach Silver Love 08:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Character Spots Can I trade a BC spot for a Camp Spot. That would give me one BC spot left BTW You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 22:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's on you! ANGRY LITTLE MAN!!! YOU GOT RIDE OF MY PAGE!!! I have had no free time do to testing!!! The summer is coming up and that was what i WOULD have worked on!!! But now i have to start O V E R!!! i have not had my claim looked where as others have! why not? Alexis1121 07:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I want to ask if you could take off Denied from my claim gus_chaos because my brother messed it up and i changed it back to what it was, i'm sorry for the trouble Hudhouse 12:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bachie, I was categorizing pages, and this page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara_Rain , has a bad link or something. I don't know if you want to delete the page, or report it to Wikia. Claws Out ]] 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bach, I'm really sorry for the late reply 'cuz i have'nt log in for ages cuz i'm studying for college entrance exams this past months. So anyway, you can have the lt. position in ares cabin since i'm not able to log in again for a while, real sorry for the bother. If there's any other steps needed, just send me a message sooner. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!]]) 08:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You told me to remove those two pics. I removed them. re:keith nah, so I'll put him up on adoption. The light of Alta shines upon these lands no more. They have passed into the sea, to the Elder lands of old. - Moodle. 11:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey, could you do me a favor and delete all my characters? I'm leaving the wiki. Here's a list of all of them User:HermesDude/Characters and I think that Steve isn't on the list. Thanks Bach Ok I can't find the time anymore to get on. So I've just decided to give up trying. So thanks Bach sorry about that just need to wait forlonger thats all Excuse me? I am NOT re-uploading those pics. You told me to delete the two pics you posted on my page so I deleted them. Why would I re-upload them???? Devanshi13 11:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi' Hmm... I guess you can mark them instead. RE: images Hai Bach ~ I've narrowed the images down to three. You can make the final choice. #http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/289/a/5/a56faf868057b878ca11ec5a80e8f2a3-d30uyy4.jpg #http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/166/4/5/45604a0fe88059c77684522f1ea3272c-d3izvyt.jpg #http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs35/f/2008/312/1/5/151db55fa43d6ec2753c4ff3ba3c2992.jpg Also, what names? See Ya ~ What'sNewOwlz? 16:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Attis Reyes comments For some reason I am unable to comment or leave replies on any page. Could you please help? ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 01:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nominees Okay Bach, I got the nominees. I used an online random name picker and these are the results. I seperated the gods and goddesses in picking. Here's the proof I used an online name picker: http://classtools.net/education-games-php/fruit_machine. And, here they are: *Poseidon *Ares *Boreas *Hebe *Asteria All of them okay enough for next contest? I have no idea why you deleted my page Leah Whisper. Can you please explain why you deleted it for me becasue I am confused. I was not able to tell you this earlier because I was on vacation so sorry about the delay. So can you explain it for me thank you. --Charme15 14:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back but the reason why I wasn't able to come on was because I was really bsy and I couldn't get online. So how can my page be restored.--Charme15 23:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you restore my page please.--Charme15 23:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Any more pictures I need to delete? Devanshi13 15:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi'' RE:BC Hey. Yeah, I have a few ideas atm. *Parent name: Suzanne Gildes *Nationality: Scottish, Born in Wales (lived in Essex before mom died/was murdered) *Persona basics: Looks down on a lot of people. (word that means you think a lot about yourself *mind blank*) *History basics: Mom (born in Scotland) worked as wushu master. Met Ares at a martial arts competition down in London. Jayden was born in Wales, where Suzanne lived at first. Ares left but didn't tell Suzanne anything. They moved to Essex when he was 2. Lived a normal-ish life. Went to public school. Was left home alone for a few hours each night since he was 8 since his mom had to work. Was happy until his mom died when he was in his teens. Started to go out and drink and all the stuff "badasses" do. He was trying to be like them, basically. Then Bella recruited him. And then later they joined BC. I'm still working on the bits in between for the history, but I have the main points I'm going to add into it. I should be able to write the rest of it during next week, since we have half term. Should be done around.... Friday 8th or before, cause I'm going down to London for that weekend and, according to my parents, there won't be any internet. Let the haters hate, You're like way too late. 16:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC)